


you and me together

by softsuns



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Marriage Proposal, everybody is gay..., happy june!!, kyungwon is really gay..., this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: kyungwon is whipped. really whipped.





	you and me together

**Author's Note:**

> ignore any grammatically error.. it's unedited but! enjoy! happy june! for the gays!

Kang Kyungwon shakes her head. 

Her lips are raw, she’s been gnawing at them all week and she’s staring at her reflection with worried eyes. Her jet black hair is damp and she reeks of anxiety. She wishes she could fast forward time and not have to do this now, but her heart was pacing too fast and the engagement ring in her pocket was heavy. A little too heavy. A beautiful gold ring with the brightest diamond she had ever seen. It was simple yet beautiful, it reminded her of her Minkyung.

“I’m endlessly in love with you, Minkyung.” She whispers to her reflection and she watches as her cheeks blooms in color. Her cheeks are bright red and she’s groaning quietly, she doesn’t want the tall girl to listen to her crazy ramblings. She’s never told Minkyung that she’s in love with her before. She’s saved those special words for when she were to propose. Which happened to be tonight. The fourth of June.

She’s told her that she’s loved her. Of course, Kyungwon has. Every single night, every single morning, when she wants food, when she wants to watch her favorite movie for the 38988th time. She’s told her thousand of times. But to say that she’s endlessly in love with her? Never. 

Minkyung tells her all the time. 

But not with her voice. 

She tells Kyungwon when they’re showering, when she scrubs her scalp and she’s humming to whatever song was on the radio earlier that day. She tells her when she’s making coffee for her, offering a cup and watching how her nose scrunches up in disgusted. She tells her when they’re making love and she’s gliding her fingers inside her body. So, Kyungwon wants to tell her that she’s in love with her endlessly in a beautiful manner. 

Proposing.

She’s known Minkyung since she was in high school. Minkyung was the bright senior while she was the cute freshman everybody fawned over. They were really unlikely, Minkyung was a few years older yet it happened. And when everybody saw them, they couldn’t help but melt. They’d watch how Minkyung would hold her backpack, how Kyungwon would shyly reach for her hand in the hallways and how flustered Minkyung got when Kyungwon would mark her neck with hickeys because God, she loved kissing her so much. 

The proposal wouldn’t change anything. 

She knows it in the bottom of her heart. She’s lived with Minkyung for about three years now, almost four. If she knows anything, it’s her. And a ring on her finger wouldn’t change a thing. They’d be endlessly in love as always and wouldn’t be able to keep their hands to themselves. As always. 

But she’s still nervous. 

And her palms are sweating. Her lips are about to burst broken and she can’t handle the love for Minkyung. She feels like those cheesy books she’d read in her teenage years, about being so in love that it squeezes your lungs and come out through your mouth in a whisper. She feels like every Twice songs she’d danced to with her dance group. She feels in love and it hurts. It physically hurts. But it hurts so damn good that she doesn’t care. She loves it. 

Kyungwon turns off the lights to the bathroom and she closes the door behind her. Almost instantly she’s faced with a blue-haired Minkyung that’s humming to a song about girls liking girls. She’s laying on their shared bed and she’s scrolling on her phone. She hears buzzing and she only assumes that the girl is blasting the groupchat with their mutual friends. (Why is her head running? That isn’t important right now!)

After minutes standing there idly, Minkyung finally notices her. She’s furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Are you okay, Kyunnie?” (The blasted named. The nickname that stuck after their first date almost five years ago. Oh god, was it five? No, impossible. It felt like more.)

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. I’m just tired. Can I lay with you?” She asks and she’s nervous about her answer. Kyungwon is so nervous that she’s asking. 

Minkyung doesn’t think anything is wrong, she only nods and moves to the side. Her phone is now locked and she’s paying full attention to the standing lesbian. Kyungwon catches sight of her lockscreen and it’s a polaroid of the both of them kissing. (Oh god, she’s so in love with her.)

Kyungwon gets in the bed and she’s the little spoon. Her face is nuzzled in the other’s chest and she’s never felt at peace. It was so weird. Kyungwon never grew up with that calamity. She grew up with bad depression, a heavy chest that never left her alone and now… to feel such peace with a lover… was heavenly. She was thankful for everything. She was thankful for Kim Minkyung. 

“Baby, did you have a good day? You’re so clingy today,” The other asks and Kyungwon laughs. Of course, only Minkyung would ruin a moment with a dummy comment. Kyungwon couldn’t blame her though. She knew she wasn’t good with receiving affection. 

“I did… I just missed you a lot. Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah… Siyeon and I went to buy some groceries… Did you know that there’s a wine special?....” 

And while she drifts away in her words, talking about wine and whatever things. Kyungwon just thinks about their trajectory. How tough their relationship has been. How everything has played out. Her heart is thumping in her ears and the engagement ring is burning her jeans but still, she remembers with passion the moments that they’d have. Every single one of them. They all played out like movies in her head. 

_ “Do friends kiss?” A fourteen year old Kyungwon asks a sixteen year old Minkyung and there’s a nod.  _

_ “Mom told me they do… I think it’s okay.” _

Now she’s proposing to her. 

“Minkyung, I have to tell you something.” 

“Hm?”

Kyungwon inhales and exhales. 

“Do you know you’re the love of my life?” 

“Mhm--”

“No. I mean it. You’re the love of my life. In my almost twenty-three years of life, you’ve been my best friend. You’re the person I go to when everything goes wrong, when I have relationship problems even if you’re my girlfriend. You’re the person I’ve given my heart to. You’ve been my biggest love and I’m sure that you’re my soulmate. No, scratch that. We were made from the same soil, crafted into two bodies that were meant to stick forever. Maybe in another life we were two butterflies, butterflies that strung along until they died together. Maybe we were fishes, two fishes that had a lot of kids together. I don’t know, God the words leave my brain and I don’t even know what I’m saying but the point is that I’m in love with you. And I want to marry you, Minkyung. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to die with you and I want to have kids with you. I want to spend my years with you. I want to have all my Christmases with you, all of my Easters, all of my Halloweens, all of my everything. God, my everything and anything with you. I just want that, I just want you…’ She trails off and she’s sticking her hand in her pocket, grabbing the velvet box and she looks up at the crying woman.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
